Dyskusja:Joey Drew/@comment-29856581-20181028213739/@comment-35651369-20181110233709
Zastanawia się, która postać jest najnormalniejsza. … Dochodzi to wniosku, że drzwi. - Główna Komenda Policji w Sandomierzu - Artur Żmijewski: Dzień dobry, chciałbym zgłosić... Policjant 1: OJCIEC MATEUSZ PRZYSZEDŁ!!! Policjant 2: POMOŻESZ NAM W ROZWIĄZYWANIU SPRAWY??!!! Artur Żmijewski: Ludzie, ile razy mam powtarzać, że jestem aktorem...? - Sosnowiec, Joey Drew Studios - Norman: W sumie to z 30-kilogramowym łbem tak trochę ciężko się biega. A nawet nie wiem, po co robimy. Gość cały czas za nami podąża, nie da się go za bardzo zgubić. Nawet nie wiem, GDZIE biegniemy... zgubimy ten pokój... Właściwie, to myślę, że powinniśmy chociaż spróbować go... (Projektator pacza na Górnika i się zatrzymuje) (Chyba próbuje krzyczeć, ale to bardziej brzmi jak piszczenie) Norman: Iiiiiiiiiiiik!!! Iik! Iiiiik! Wally: (total ignorant) Norman: Super. '' Norman: (biegnie za nim) - Sala Tronowa - (Poszukiwacze wytaszczają Granta przez drzwi) Głos z nagrania: Pa pa, Grant! Życzę miłego rozszarpywania na strzępy! Grant: CO?! Poszukiwacze: (heheszki) Głos z nagrania: To będzie długa, powolna, i bolesna... nie czekaj. Weźcie tu go na chwilę. Głos z nagrania: Ile was jest? W sensie, nieprzemienionych? Grant: Eeeeee... bardzo mi przykro, ale niestety nie dostałem żadnej listy osób, które trafiły do maszynowni... Głos z nagarnia: No ale ile wiesz? Grant: No... ten teges... tamci, z którymi wtedy byłem, gdy mnie zabrali Poszukiwacze... o ile jeszcze nadal żyją... Głos z nagrania: I poza nimi nikogo więcej nie widziałeś? Grant: Eee... nie. Głos z nagrania: Dobra, czyli ilu ich jest? Grant: No... tak około dwóch... Głos z nagrania: Serio? Tylko tylu? Grant: Mówiłem, że nie dostałem żadnej magicznej listy! Głos z nagrania: A te dwa ktosie to kto? Grant: No... te dwa ktosie, to... to ja.... ja... ja i... i Joey. Grant: ''Za to, że mnie wtedy zostawiłeś, śmieciu. Głos z nagrania: Och, Jooooooey... to fajnie, bo mam z nim taką jedną sprawę do załatwienia... nie wiesz może, gdzie jest? Grant: Niestety nie... właściwie, to nawet możliwe, że już opuścił studio... bardzo możliwe... nie wiem, czy jest sens szukania go... Głos z nagrania: O tym to ja zadecyduję. A z tym Henry`m... nie wiesz może, kiedy zamierza wpaść? Grant: Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo... Głos z nagrania: No dobra, to było tyle. Teraz już możecie go zabić. Grant: o_o Głos z nagrania: LOL ŻART XD Głos z nagrania: Żałuj, że nie widziałeś swojej miny... wobec ciebie to ja mam inne plany. Przydałyby mi się twoje uszy... ale to nie da się tak na surowo... Grant: o_o Głos z nagrania: Zabierzcie go do maszynowni. Kod 1.0. Jak skończycie, to przyprowadźcie go z powrotem, mam jeszcze do zrobienia taką jedną rzecz. - Die Krankenstation (po niemiecku bo tak) - Lacie: Dobra, to idziemy na te... CO TU SIĘ ODWYCZYNIA?! (mija ich Wally, Norman i Poszukiwacz Górnik) Shawn: Jak widać, dobrze się bawią w berka z jakimś chodzącym glutem. Lacie: Co za banda dio... Dobra, zostawię to bez komentarza. Po prostu chodźmy na ten Poziom S. Shawn: Tylko jak zejdziemy niżej, to idźmy do windy, bo moglibyśmy zgarnąć ze sobą Borisa. Lacie: Nie wiem, czy z nami pójdzie... Shawn: Z tego co zauważyłem, to chyba robi tak na przemian: idzie za kimś, nie idzie za kimś, idzie za kimś, nie idzie za kimś... ostatnio z nami nie poszedł, więc teraz chyba to zrobi. Lacie: Dobrze powiedziane. CHYBA... - Sala Tronowa - Głos z nagrania: E, jak w ogóle się wyłącza to głupie gadające pudło? Może... (rzuca dyktafonem o ścianę) Ink Bendy: HA! DZIAŁA! - Kanały - (Wally, Norman i Górnik dalej sobie biegną) (Eee, a tak swoją drogą, to czemu Poszukiwacze i Norman są odporni na rozwalenie przez atrament? Ink Bendy to wiem, bo on jest super-uber potężny i mocarny i tak dalej, ale czemu tamci też? Biorąc pod uwagę, że w Atramentowym Labiryncie leżą zwłoki Rzezimieszków, to jak zdołali przejść tak dużą odległość bez rozpłynięcia się? Chyba, że Projektator najpierw ich zabił, a dopiero potem tam zaciągnął... to czemu nie zniszczyły się ich zwłoki? I jak Tom i ta druga doszli do Skarbca, skoro musieli najpierw przejść przez częściowo zatopiony korytarz... probably too much thinking ? _ ? ') (dochodzą do tych jakby cystern i i teraz biegają wokół nich) Norman: (pacza na dźwignię) Norman: ''Oświeciło mnie xd Norman: (uruchamia dźwignię) (skrzynia podnosi się do góry) (a Wally nadal gania się z Poszukiwaczem Górnikiem) Norman: Iillliiiiik! Lik! Norman: Nie ważne Wally... (dobiegają do niego) Wally: Rusz się sterto złomu! Norman: Fajnie, że słyszę, co do mnie mówisz -_-'' (i znów se robią pare kółek...) Wally: Sporo go! Uch! Wyprzeliśmy! Myślę że! Zaraz! Uch! Powinno mu się znudzić! (dobiegają do drugiej dźwigni) (Norman zatrzymuje Wally`ego) Wally: Co ty chcesz? (Norman się odwraca i biegnie do Górnika) Wally: Odbiło ci? (Norman mija Górnika i biegnie do skrzyni, Poszukiwacz leci za nim) Wally: Nie czaję, o co ci chodzi... (dalej biegają wokół wiszącej skrzyni) (Norman wydaje jakieś dziwne dźwięki) Wally: Uwaga, bo cię zrozumiem. Postawiłeś mnie obok jakiejś dźwigni do opuszczania skrzyni i... AAACCHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA... (czeka aż, Górnik będzie pod skrzynią i uruchamia dźwignie) (ded) Wally: Żegnaj, koleś... przykro mi, że musieliśmy to zrobić. Swoją drogą, fajny kask. (ileś tam lat później) Jack: *ded* Henry: Przykro mi, że musiałem to zrobić. Swoją drogą, fajny kapelusz. (ileś tam lat wcześniej) Wally: Dobra, teraz by wartowało poinformować innych gości, gdzie to jest. Utility Shaft 9, poziom Działu Muzyki... co ty właściwie robisz z tym papierem? Aaa, mapa... - Wioska Straceńców - Tom: Sammy, on się nie wunurza. Sammy: (kontynuuje gadki o wspaniałości Bendy`ego) Tom: SAMMY ON SIĘ NIE WYNURZA! (kopie pluszaka i skacze i do jeziora) Sammy: A była to taka ładna podróba... (Tom wyciąga Jacka na brzeg) Jack: Psy... Y! Najmniej nie śmierdzi jak w kanałach... Tom: Super, nigdy się nie chwaliłeś, ze nie umiesz pływać. A więc? Sammy? Rozumie, że twoje „przemiany” polegają na topieniu ludzi? Gratuluję kreatywności. Sammy: Nie moja wina, że przerwałeś! Tom: Tak, ale następnym razem ty będziesz go wyciągał! Zaraz, a gdzie jest tamten wędkarz...? (na jeziorze dryfuje wędka) Tom: Dobra, po prostu wezmę to coś na tą wieżę... Sammy: Po co tu tak w ogóle przyszedłeś? Tom: Szukać Allison i Susie... podobno są u jakiejś „Łapy”. Sammy: Hym... nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy... Tom: Pomożesz mi w szukaniu? Przejdziemy się po tej wiosce i będziemy ich wypytywać. Wydaje mi się, że jak na razie nie masz nic ciekawszego do roboty... Sammy: Owszem, mam bardzo ważne zadanie. Tom: Jeśli myślisz, że będziesz mógł dalej topić, podpalać, ćwiartować czy co tam chcesz robić z Jackiem, to się grubo mylisz. Zabieram go ze sobą i mam gdzieś twoje zdanie na ten temat. Sammy: Ale... Tom: (stuka ręką w karabin) Sammy: Idioci... w takim razie znajdę sobie nowe owce. Całe stado! Moja misja nie może być przerywana. Tom: Rób se co chcesz. Jack, co ty robisz? Jack: Widzę Granta! Tom: Człowieku, to nie Grant, tylko kolejny żarówko-oczowiec. Właściwie to śmiem twierdzić, że to była najbardziej absurdalna i nierealna rzecz, jaka przyszła ci do głowy. Jack: GRANT, NIE UCIEKAJ!!! Tom: Jack, błagam, przestań straszyć ludzi... nawet nie wiesz, jak do idiotycznie wygląda, gdy obaj biegniecie w stronę... NIE, NIE W STRONĘ JEZIORA!!! (biegnie za nimi) Tom: Panie żarówko-czowcu, proszę nie skakać! Grant: Proszę mnie puścić! Tom: ...Grant? Grant: No siema. Tom: Co ty tu robisz? Grant: Długa historia... Tom: A nie wiesz może, kim lub czym jest Łapa, i gdzie mogę to znaleźć? Grant: Eee... niestety nie. Tom: Dobra, to chodź razem z nami. Grant: Jesteś tylko ty i Jack? Tom: Nie, jest jeszcze... Sammy. Grant: TO ON ŻYJE?! Tom: Tak, żyje i ma się całkiem dobrze, w przeciwieństwie do Allison i Susie. Grant: Co z nimi? Tom: No, właśnie są u tej całej Łapy... i z tego co udało mi się wywnioskować, nie jest to powód do radości. Grant: Och. Może popytaj innych Straceńców. Tom: Właściwie, to chciałbym popytać ich razem z tobą. Grant: Przykro mi... może innym razem... nie wiesz może, w jak możliwie najkrótszy sposób przenieść się w jak najdalszą część studia? Tom: Polecałbym teleporter... Grant: Jaki teleporter? Tom: Ten za tobą. Grant: Och. - RODO - Ink Bendy: ''Teleporter, powiadasz? Baaardzo interesująąąąąące. - Wioska Straceńców - Grant: ADO... do... KĄD? Tom: O rety... do tego pokoju z kanapami i wentylami, gdzie przesiadują żarówko-oczowcy. Grant: do...BRA-RA, nie będę cię... dyyłu... ...D! ...łuuuużej, za,zatrzymywać, za. Tom: Em... coś ci się stało z głosem? Grant: Nicccccccc... POwodzozenia. Tom: Dzięki i nawzajem... Jack! Chodźmy! Sammy: Nie! Jack zostaje tutaj! Tom: Nie że coś, ale trochę kiepsko cię słychać z tej wieży. Jack, jaka decyzja? Sammy: Ludzie, przecież wiadomo, że... Jack: Idę z moim najlepsiejszym kumplem Grantem. Tom i Sammy: CO?! Jack: Nie no szart przeciesz wiadomo, że choci mi o Toma. Tom: Och. Jak uroczo. No to nara wszystkim! Sammy: Jeszcze zobaczysz! Zbiorę stado tak wielkie, że nie będziesz w stanie go policzyć! Kiedyś pożałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś! Ty i ty! Będziecie mnie błaaagać o wybaczenie... Sammy: Cóż, wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami, owieczko. Grant: . . . Sammy: Poczekaj, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. Na szczęście jeszcze nie zniszczono tego pseudo rusztowania, które prowadzi do tego domku na palach... to stanie się dopiero w przyszłości... z tego, co mówił ten cały Tom, to teleporter prowadzi do miejsca, gdzie jest dużo osób... zamierzam przynieść im radosną wiadomość. Jeżeli chcesz, to ty też zostań chwilę, żeby trochę posłuchać o Przenikaczu Umysłów. Grant: Bendy...? Sammy: Tak, tak też można go nazywać. Widzisz, Bendy to... (pacza na połamanego kartonowego Bend`ego) Sammy: To najdoskonalsza forma istnienia. (robi sobie z niego maskę i zakłada ją na łeb) (nie, ja też nie wiem, skąd wytrzasnął przybory) Sammy: Ruszajmy! Najwyższy czas spotkać się z naszym przeznaczeniem! - Kanały - Wally: Nie wiem, co powinniśmy teraz robić... szkoda, że nie ustaliliśmy jakiegoś jednego miejsca, w którym byśmy się spotkali bo wykonaniu zadań. Proponuję, żebyśmy po prostu się trochę rozejrzeli, ale tylko na tym poziomie, żeby w razie czego być blisko tego pokoju. Norman: (zastanawia się, czy Wally mówi do niego, czy do samego siebie) - Pokój z Kanapami i Wentylami i Piszę to tak bo tak - Sammy: To... to nie może być przypadek... czy ty to widzisz, moja owieczko?! To moje przyszłe stado! GRUPA A: TY ŻMIJO! GRUPA B: TY JĘDZO! GRUPA A: TY ŻMIJO! GRUPA B: TY JĘDZO! Sammy: Em... zawsze musi być jakaś przeszkoda... (włazi na drewnianą beczkę) Sammy: Proszę was wszystkich o ciszę! Straceńcy: …? Sammy: Nazywam się Sammy Lawrence i jestem wysłańcem najpotężniejszego, najwspaniałomyślniejszego, najzamożniejszego i najznakomitszego. Spełniam dane mi zadanie i czuję, ze moje życie wreszcie ma prawdziwy sens. A co robicie wy? Siedzicie w tym jednym pokoju całymi dniami i nie robicie niczego konkretnego, żyjecie tylko marną imitacją życia. Straceniec 18: To akurat prawda. Sammy: Chcę was wyrwać z tej bezkształtnej otchłani, uwolnić od ciasnej klatki ograniczeń. Wskazać nowy cel, i nową drogę. Chodźcie za mną, a pokażę wam światło prawdy. (wychodzi z pokoju) Straceniec 36: Idziemy za nim? Straceniec 22: A mamy coś lepszego do roboty? Straceniec 14: Nie gadajcie, że wierzycie w te jego brednie... przecież od razu widać, że to jakiś stuknięty szaleniec. Straceniec 7: Że niby jest jakimś wysłańcem „Bendy'ego”? To co? Może ja jestem wysłańcem Andrzeja Dudy? Straceniec 13: A ja tam idę tylko dla beki lol (ogółem mówiąc, część idzie za Sammy`m, a część zostaje) (kto by pomyślał, że ktokolwiek za nim pójdzie!) Sammy: Moje drogie owieczki, cieszę się, że mi zaufałyście. Obiecuję wam, że wasz gest zostanie sowicie wynagrodzony. Nigdy nie pożałujecie swojej decyzji. Co prawda widzę, że nie wszyscy odważyli się opuścić dawne przyzwyczajenia, ale wierzę, że i oni kiedyś postanowią wybrać dobrą drogę. Naszą podróż zaczniemy... (ryk Ink Bendy`ego i krzyki) Sammy: Co się tam dzieje?! (biegnie z powrotem, za nim Straceńcy) (w końcu tam dobiegają, Sammy otwiera drzwi) Wszyscy: . . . (wszędzie leżą trupy Straceńców) (cisza level hard) (Sammy wchodzi do środka, trupy stopniowo się rozpływają) Sammy: Tak kończą ci, którzy sprzeciwiają się woli Wielkiego Rogacza. Dane mi było poznać mowę czarnych łez, i to, co dla innych jest nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności, ja potrafię odczytać jako znak. To, co tu się stało, to znak. On nie będzie tolerował nieposłuszeństwa. (odwraca się do Straceńców) Sammy: Moje owieczki. Nie bójcie się. Poprowadzę was bezpieczną drogą, wskazaną przez samego Nastały dla nas smutne czasy i dni przepełnione goryczą. Bestialskie potwory rozszarpują nasze siostry i naszych braci, ich kły i pazury zbroczone są niewinną krwią. Strzeżcie się zguby w tym pokręconym świecie, bo oto nawołują was głosy z czterech stron świata. Idźcie za mną, a nigdy nie zaznacie zawodu. (wychodzi z pokoju i idzie przed siebie, za nim podąża tłum Straceńców) (w pokoju, z którego wyszedł od pewnego czasu nie ma już Granta) (o teleporterze nie wspominając) - Utility Shaft 9 - Wally: lol to naprawdę działa (Norman odtwarza kreskówkę z taśmy, którą mu nałożył na łeb Wally) Norman: … Norman: Nie widzę nic poza tą „jakżeby cudowną” kreskówką... i to dosłownie -_-'' Norman: Właściwie to zaczynam myśleć, że lepiej by było, gdybyśmy jednak poszli ich szukać, bo to, co aktualnie robimy, nie ma najmniejszego sensu...'' Wally: Wiesz co? Tak się w sumie zastanawiam, czy jak twoja głowa jest z metalu, to czy da się przyczepić cię do magnesu? - Księgowość i Finanse - (Boris zasuwa 100/h) (pędzi niczym wiatr) (niczym tornado) (w niewyobrażalnym tempie przemierza kolejne metry) (i centymetry) (mija skrzynię) (i mija regał) (swoją prędkością zrywa wiszące na ścianie papiery) (i wpada prosto na Granta) Grant: LUDZIE MORDERSTWO W BIAŁY DZIEŃ!!! Boris: … Grant: O, cześć Bo... bo... bochenku chleba. Dawno cię nie widziałem. Tak tak, bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, ale naprawdę bym się nie obraził, gdybyś ze mnie zszedł. Dziękuję. (Grant wstaje z podłogi) Grant: Jesteś sam? Gdzie reszta? W sensie, reszta warzyw? Boris: … Grant: Może idź poszukaj miejsca, gdzie są, a ja poszukam miejsca, gdzie nie są... (Granat sobie gdzieś idzie, a tuż za nim idzie Boris) Grant: Ech... zgaduję, że teraz będziesz za mną szedł? - Magazyn 9 - Lacie: Nie ma tu zwłok. Shawn: Jakich zwłok? Lacie: No, Susie i Sammy`ego. Shawn: Myślisz, że przeżyli? Lacie: Myślę, że mogli ich zjeść. Shawn: Dzięki. Straciłem apetyt na cokolwiek. Lacie: Nie wiem, po prostu wydawało mi się to dość prawdopodobne, żeby byli kanibalami... bekonowej zupy chyba nie jedzą... - Gdzieś Gdzie Jest Dużo Zup - Ink Bendy: AMNIAMA MNIAMA MNIAM MAM! - Magazyn 9 - Shawn: Jak myślisz, gdzie jest Bertrum? Lacie: W składziku atrakcji... właśnie tam idziemy. Shawn: Czy to przypadkiem nie jest coś, co znajduje się za tymi drzwiami? Lacie: Tak, zastanawiam się tylko, czemu są zamknięte... musimy sprawdzić, ile dźwigni nam wywaliło... Shawn: Że jak? Lacie: Każde drzwi otwiera określona dźwignia... ale można je uruchamiać tylko od najmniejszego numeru do największego... wtedy zapala się przy nich takie światełko... a żeby połączyć tą dźwignię z zasilaniem, najpierw trzeba je włączyć w pokoju, który otwiera dźwignia z mniejszym numerem... do Składziku atrakcji jest dźwignia nr 3... Shawn: Z tego co tu widzę, to wszystkie są wyłączone. Lacie: Dobra, w takim razie... SKĄD TA DZIURA W ŚCIANIE?! Shawn: Pojawiły się te plamy! To „Bendy”! Musimy wleźć do Stacyjki! GŁOS ZNIKĄD: CHCIAŁBYŚ Lacie: Tu już jest jedna Stacja! Chyba, pamiętam, gdzie! (biegną se) Shawn: Włazimy! (Ink Bendy spaceruje sobie po Magazynie 9) (powoli) (powolutku) (pomału) (bez pośpiechu) (tworzy kolejny teleporter i znika) Lacie: Ok, to już wiemy kolejne dwie rzeczy o „Bendy`m”. W każdej chwili może być, gdzie mu się tylko spodoba... Shawn: I strasznie długo się wlecze. - Korytarz Wyjściowy - Linda: Halo, halo! Jest tu ktoś? (cisza full wypas) Linda: Dziękuję, że ktoś mi raczy odpowiedzieć! No nic, chyba nie zostało mi nic innego, jak szukać ich na własną rękę! - Magazyn 9 - Lacie: Chodźmy teraz do tego Schowka na Kostiumy... Shawn: Gdzie? Lacie: Tam, gdzie jest pierwsza dźwignia -_- Shawn: No co? Pracowałem w Niebiańskich Zabawkach, nie ogarniam tego terenu! To gdzie jest ta dźwignia..? Lacie: Obok tych dziwnych worków imitujących Bendy`ego... (przełącza dźwignie) Shawn: Co to w ogóle jest? Przecież te kostiumy prędzej odstraszały ludzi, niż zachęcały ich do przychodzenia! Lacie: Mnie się nie pytaj, to nie ja je robiłam. Shawn: Gdzie teraz? Lacie: Badanie i Projektowanie... ale najpierw panel zasilania. Musimy otworzyć kolejne drzwi. Shawn: Badanie i Projektowanie? Co to w ogóle za nazwa? Hej, idę do Badanie i Projektowanie! Lacie: Mnie się nie pytaj, to nie je wymyślałam. Shawn: Jesteśmy przy dźwigniach. Jedynka... (włącza dźwignię) Shawn: Po co w ogóle ten cały cyrk z zasilaniem? Nie można by było dać wszystkiego w jednym miejscu? Lacie: Mnie się nie pytaj, to nie ja... Shawn: Co ty w ogóle robiłaś? Lacie Wycinałam mózgi. Shawn: o_o Lacie: żart lol - Wioska Straceńców - Tom: Przepraszam, czy nie widział pan może... Straceniec 47: PANI. Tom: Czy nie widziała pani może, albo słyszała o kimś, czymś takim jak Łapa...? Straceniec 47: A ten to kto? (Jack robi tak zwane „aniołki”/”orzełki” na podzłodze) Tom: Aa... to taki mój kolega... Straceniec 47: Dziecko drogie, Łapa jest najstraszliwszym stworem, jaki widział świat! To wielki olbrzym, grasujący na Atramentowej Rzece, i topiący wszystko, co dostanie mu się w łapy... Tom: Och. Straceniec 47: Nie wierzę! Znowu przyszli! Tom: Kto? Straceniec 47: Pełzacze! (Tom się odwraca) (tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Poszukiwacze zabierają Jacka) Tom: NIE!!! (strzela do Poszukiwaczy, ale jest już za późno) Tom: ... - Pokój z Stołem do Bilarda - Joey: Dobra, to mam wygodny środek transportu, tylko teraz brak mi sługusa, który będzie to pchał... Henry był dobry w popychaniu! No ale cóż, teraz go nie ma, to... przydałby się jeszcze jakiś ochroniarz to bronienia mnie przed tymi dziwnymi stworami... i może ktoś do wachlowania... - Magazyn 9 - Shawn: Okej, czyli mamy tam na dole dwa pokoje. Najpierw musimy iść do tego po lewej, a potem do tego po prawej. A tuż przy nich trwa nielegalny kemping, na którym te dziwne stworki, których wtedy nie zabiliśmy, zrobiły sobie ognisko w niedozwolonym miejscu i nawet nie maja kiełbas, i pewnie zrobią je sobie z nas, a tak dokładnie to są cztery, i jak nas zobaczą to się na nas rzucą, żeby nas zabić i przerobić na te kiełbasy? Lacie: Tak. Shawn: Niby mamy te deski ale... Lacie: Ale co? Nie chcesz ich zabijać? Shawn: Wiesz, jak było ostatnio... wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy spróbować czegoś innego. Lacie: Niby co? Chcesz... Shawn: Rzucać tymi deskami tak, aby odciągnąć ich uwagę. Lacie: Wtedy nie będziemy mieli broni. Shawn: Wiem co mówię! Lacie: Jak tam sobie uważasz. Ale jak zginiemy, to będzie twoja wina. Shawn: Zgoda. Ale na razie patrz. (zrzuca swoją deskę przy wejściu do pokoju z dźwignią) Shawn: Teraz na dół! (złażą po schodach i biegną do Pokoju Konstrukcji) Lacie: Nie wierzę, że to działa... (Shawn przełącza dźwignię) (Lacie bierze sobie przy okazji parę narzędzi) Shawn: Teraz tamta druga. Daj mi deskę. Lacie: Bierz. Tylko pamiętaj, ze jak plan nie wypali, to zabiję cię nawet bez tej deski. Shawn: Cieszę się. (rzuca deskę w miejsce niedaleko schodów) Lacie: Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli jak wrócić... (biegną do drugiego pokoju, Lacie uruchamia dźwignię) Shawn: No i teraz możemy wracać. (Rzezimieszki znów są przy nielegalnym ognisku w beczce) Lacie: Hym... hym, hym, hym.... Shawn: Mamy tam coś, czym możemy rzucić? Lacie: Rzucić to ja mogę tobą. Shawn: Regał jest zupełnie pusty... Lacie: Więc rzućmy regałem. Shawn: Obawiam się, że zanim to zrobimy, ściągniemy ich uwagę do TEGO miejsca. (wyciąga z kieszeni klucz francuski i klucz nastawny, który daje Shawnowi) Lacie: Wiesz, o co mi chodzi : ) Shawn: Nie, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Lacie: Musimy przesunąć ten regał bliżej wyjścia. Shawn: Co? Hałas na pewno zwróci ich uwagę! Lacie: No i dobrze! Shawn: Mam złe przeczucia... Lacie: Nie krytykuj tylko mi pomóż! (przestawiają regał do wejścia) (z bardzo) (bardzo) (dużym hałasem) Rurarz: Bla bla bla bla bla!!! Shawn: I co teraz? Lacie: Teraz patrz. (wbiają Rzezimieszki) Lacie: GERONIMO!!! (skacze na regał i przygniata Rzezimieszki) Lacie: Teraz sprintem!!! (bigną sem na schodeły) Shawn: Przecież biegnę!!! Nie wiem tylko, czy zauważyłaś, ale pod regałem leżą trzy krasnale, a na początku były... (Młotkarz zrzuca na Lacie skrzynię) Shawn: LACIE!!!... Shawn: ... Lacie: Ał. Szyje ydioto. Pomósz mi to stjonć. Shawn: Em... okej... Lacie: Ugh. Dziena. Miałam farta, że była pusta. Shawn: Skąd to... ACHA. (Lacie rzuca kluczem w Młotkarza) Shawn: Nie, że coś, ale masz twarz, jakby ktoś ci przyłożył pomidorem. Lacie: No bo zary.... uderzyłam łbem w schody. A ta larwa nadal żyje -_- Shawn: Czek... (idzie na górę do Młotkarza) GIŃ SKĄPOSZCZECIE!!! Shawn: AŁA!!! Weź się opanuj trochę! Shawn: Jak ja ci... GIŃ PRZEPADNIJ! Ha, nie trafiłeś ślepo... OK TRAFIŁEŚ! Zetrę cię z powierzchni ziemi, paskudo! Dobrze ci tak! Lacie: Juuuuż? Shawn: ...nie żyjeee : ) Lacie: Trochę ci długo zajęło, no ale spoko... wychodzimy stąd... (nie trafia w drzwi i zderza się ze ścianą) Lacie: KO TU TO POSTAWIŁ?! Shawn: Obawiam się, że ta ściana była tu przez cały czas... Lacie: NIE WAŻNE! IDZIEMY DALEJ! Shawn: Dobra, teraz z powrotem do tego panelu... Lacie, to chyba na prawo... Lacie: To dobrze, bo właśnie zamierzałam tam skręcić. Shawn: Ok, czyli zaraz pójdziemy do Bertruma... który teraz jest wielką karuzelą, i... Lacie, co ty robisz? Lacie: Nie widać? Całuję podłogę. Shawn: Ale... Lacie: DAJ MI CHWILĘ OK?! ZARAZ SIĘ OGARNĘ! Shawn: Okej... (przełącza dźwignię) Shawn: No nie wierzę, teraz te pełzacze? Poszukiwacz: WRAR!!!! (tłucze go kluczem) Shawn: Giń, giń, giń... ała! GIŃ! Poszukiwacz: WRAR RAR... RER... *ded* (Shawn wraca do Lacie) Shawn: Nie wiesz może, w którą stronę do Składziku Atrakcji? Lacie: WIEM! Idziemy tędy! Shawn: Okej... (wbijają do Składziku Atrakcji) Shawn: Ym... widzisz tego martwego Młotkarza...? Nie wiem jak ty, ale mi się to wydaje trochę niepokojące... Lacie: Dobrze mu tak. (wbijają do pokoju z karuzelą) Shawn: Ło, trochę to spore... tylko wiesz, tak jakby nigdzie nie widzę Bertruma... Lacie, jesteś pewna, że został zmieniony w karuzelę? Lacie: Nie zmieniony... jest jej częścią... idiota... Shawn: Dobra, w takim razie... HALO, PANIE BERTRUMIE! (nic się nie dzieje) Shawn: To znaczy wiesz, może po prostu coś ci się przesłyszało... takie rzeczy czasem się zdarzają... czy jesteś tego NAPRAWDĘ pewna? Lacie: Tak samo jak tego, że ziemia jest okrągła... (Shawn obchodzi cały pokój) Shawn: Super, tylko widzisz... tego Bertruma... nie widać. (kopie karuzelę) Shawn: Nic i nic... (idzie do drzwi) Shawn: A może sprawdzilibyśmy gdzie indziej...? Tak wiesz, tylko dla upewnienia? Lacie: Ale... Shawn: Ale co? Lacie: Włącza się... (zapalają się żarówki na karuzeli, podnoszą się „ręce”, wreszcie otwiera się „okno”) Bertrum: JOOOOEYYY?! Lacie: Czy ja ci przypominam tego jaszczura? Bertrum: JOEEEYYY! Shawn: To chyba znaczy „tak”. Lacie: Egh, słuchaj szefie, wiem, że jesteś wkurzony na Joey`go, zresztą ja też, ale... TY KRETYNIE!!! Shawn: Lacie? Nic ci nie jest? Lacie: KHE! Nie, po prostu przytulałam się do ściany! KHE GFE! Shawn: Obawiam się, że on nas nie rozpoznaje... Lacie: YGH, Rytuał? Shawn: Tak, przecież go tam nawet nie przeniesiemy... nie mówiąc o tym, że on w ogóle nie chce z nami współpracować... musi być jakiś sposób, żeby go przywrócić do poprzedniej postaci... ale na razie chyba nic tu po nas, skoro i tak nie wiemy, jak to zrobić. Lacie: Chyba tak. Shawn: Ech... chodźmy do pozostałych... może chociaż im poszło lepiej... (wracają do Magazynu 9) Lacie: Bertrum idiota... idiota idiota idiota idiota daj mi mój klucz. Shawn: Co? Lacie: Jeszcze go zgubisz. - Pokój z Stołem do Bilarda - Joey: I jeszcze prywatny szofer... i willa z basenem... Linda: NO SORY, TEGO TO CI NIE ZAŁATWIĘ. Joey: LOLA?! Co ty tu robisz? Linda: LINDA! Joey: A no tak... zapomniałem... w czym mogę służyć? Linda: Chciałeś, żeby przyszedł Henry, więc jestem! Joey: Eee... Henry, nie ty. Linda: Henry jest w szpitalu. Joey: Taaa, na pewno, kolejna wymówka, żeby nie wracać z urlopu! Linda: -_- - Utility Shaft 9 - (Norman siedzi z doniczką na głowie, dwudziestoma magnesami, taśmą i tarką do sera) (raz) (dwa) (trzy) Norman: IIIIIiiiiiiIiIkiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllkikiiiK! (wybiega z pokoju) Wally: A tobie to co? Nie ważne... niech ktoś tu wreszcie przyjdzie, bo się zanudzę na śmierć... Shawn: Siema. Wally: MOI WYBAWICIELE!!! Shawn: co Wally: Myślałem, że zanudzę się tu na śmierć! O, cześć Lacie. Czemu Shawn rzucił ci w twarz pomidorem? Lacie: … Shawn: Udało wam się? Wally: Co? AAA! Tak, znaleźliśmy ten pokój, Projektator nawet zrobił mapę. Shawn: Nom. Mapa jest. Projektatora nie ma. Wally: A no wieeeeesz... mówcie lepiej, jak tam u was! Shawn i Lacie: … Shawn: A no wieeeeeesz, ja walczyłem z jakimś Rzezimieszkiem i Poszukiwaczem, na Lacie spadła skrzynia, potem próbowała ją zmiażdżyć zmutowana karuzela... ale nie, tak poza tym to nudno było. Nie wiemy jednak, co z Bertrumem. Musimy coś zrobić, żeby wyciągnąć go z tej karuzeli! Wally: Och, czyli podsumowując, poszliście tam na marne? Shawn: Można tak powiedzieć. - Klatka Schodowa - Grant: Jak myślisz bochenku chleba, które miejsce w Joey Drew Studios jest najmniej odwiedzane i w ogóle to nikt tam nie chce przyjść? Boris: … Grant: Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikogo tu nie... No... NOCNIK!!! Norman: A ci to co za jedni? (Grant ucieka) Norman: NO CHYBA NIE! Grant: Nie! Puszczaj mnie ty przerośnięta puszko! Bochenku chleba! Ratuuuuj mnieeeeee....! Boris: … (idzie za nimi) - Pokój z Stołem do Bilarda - Linda: No i? Co od niego chciałeś? Joey: Właściwie to wiesz, sprawa jest już zamknięta i... Linda: O LUDZIE CO TO ZA DZIWNE RUSZAJĄCE SIĘ CZARNE COŚ Z KAPELUSZEM??!! Joey: Pewnie ci się przewi... Linda: DZWONIĘ PO POLICJĘ!!! Joey: Policja już tu była... Linda: Tak? To co to było?! (na peeeeeeeewno nie Jack xd) Joey: Przewi... Linda: DZWONIĘ PO SANEPID!!! Joey: O nie, co to, to nie!!! - Utility Shaft 9 - Wally: Czyli, podsumowując, Bendy może przechodzić przez ściany? Lacie: Tak, ale od jednego pokoju do drugiego... Shawn: Takiego niekoniecznie obok. Wally: I trzeba znaleźć sposób, żeby jakoś magicznie odczarować Bertruma i znaleźć wszystkie żyjące osoby, czyli Joey`go, Jacka i Normana, który gdzieś tu nie daleko powinien być... Shawn: To mało. Wally: Sammy, Susie, Grant, Tom i Allison najprawdopodobniej już nie żyją. Shawn: Zjedzeni żywcem. Lacie: Ludzie, co tu się porobiło... Wally: Dobra, to ja może poszukam Pro... (wbija Norman z Grantem i Borisem) (Norman stawia Granta na podłodze) Grant: WYPU...!!! uść. Shawn: LUDZIE GRANT TO TY ŻY... Grant: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Wally: Ale co się... Grant: CISZA!!! Wszyscy: … Norman: Fajnie, że jak zwykle wiem, o co chodzi. (pisze na kartce: KTO TO?) (Grant mu ją zabiera) Grant: On słyszy. Wally: Kto? Grant: ON!!! Lacie: Łamacz ścian. Shawn: Możesz trochę bardziej rozjaśnić? Grant: Wszystko, co słyszę ja, słyszy „Bendy”. Plus, jak się dowiedziałem, może tak jakby... mówić mną? Lacie: (pokazuje na oczy) Grant: Nie. Shawn: Czego chce? Grant: Wysłać wszystkich do maszynowni... atramentowi... nie mogą umrzeć... chce nas wszystkich w kółko zabijać... Shawn: Ok, powiało grozą. Grant: Pełzacze to jego sługusy. A jeśli akurat nie wydaje im rozkazów, to zabijają wszystko, co się rusza... chyba może porozumiewać się z nimi myślami czy jakoś tak... Wally: Nie widziałeś może... Lacie: ŁOPATY?! Grant: Sammy... Tom... Jack... Tom i Jack szukają Susie i Allison. Wally: TO ONI WSZYSCY ŻYJĄ??!! Grant: Na to wychodzi. Shawn: Mamy jeszcze szansę ich odnaleźć. Wiecie, chyba nie porwali ich kosmici. Boris: ... -Próżnia Kosmiczna - Kosmita 1: Cały czas gadają, że niby porywamy jakiś ludzi. Kosmita 2: Właśnie, to nie fair. Jak my kogoś zabijemy, to nie mówimy, że porwali go ludzie. Kosmita 1: Zgłośmy tą sprawę do sądu! Kosmita 2: Zwariowałeś?! Wiesz ile trwają rozprawy sądowe w Polsce?! Kosmita 1: My nie jesteśmy w Polsce. Kosmita 2: My nie mamy sądów. Kosmita 1: … Kosmita 1: Sami musimy wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. - Główna Komenda Policji w Sandomierzu - Komendant: Nieee wiem, to co byśmy mogli zrobić? 278 pracowników tego studia zginęło w wypadku, a 5 policjantów zostało porwanych przez kosmitów. Jak możemy im udowodnić, że nie mają racji? Policjant 1: PORPOSIĆ O POMOC SHERLOCKA ALBO OJCA MATEUSZA!!!! Wszyscy: ... Policjant 2: Szpiegować ich! Policjant 3: Śledzić ich! Policjant 4: Przekupić ich? Komendant: … (drzwi się z buta otwierają, wychodzi z nich blask chwały) Wszyscy: ŁAAAAAAAAAAAŁ Najlepsiejszy Detektyw Pod Słońcem: Chyba wiem, jak możemy to zrobić. '''C. D. N. Allison: CO TO KURCZE MA ZNACZYĆ?! Ja się na to nie zgadzam! Susie: Liberum veto! Czemu ani razu się nie pojawiłyśmy? ZupaBekonowa: Bo na razie nie mam na was żadnego pomyła? Allison: To nie jest wytłumaczenie! ZupaBekonowa: Owszem jest. A z tego co mi wiadomo, to tam na górze jest taki fajny napis C.D.N, więc sprawiłoby mi to ogromną przyjemność, gdyby szanowne panie były łaskaw stąd wyjść. Susie: Ale zawsze wszyscy się pojawiali! Chociaż na chwilę! ZupaBekonowa: Dziecko drogie daj mi spokój. Susie, ja naprawdę bardzo cię lubię i szanuję, i zajmujesz bardzo ważne miejsce w mym serduszku, ale przestań suszyć mi tym głowę. D.P.S. o was napisze. Allison: ALE JA CE TERAZ!!! Susie: Nie możesz nas tak po prostu wyrzucać na margines, jakbyśmy były gorsze! Czemu inni się pojawili, a my nie? ZupaBekonowa: A czemu dałyście się tak głupio zabić? Allison: To nie moja wina! Susie: Jak niby miałyśmy z tym czymś walczyć? ZupaBekonowa: Sęk w tym, że nawet nie próbowałyście. Nic. Powinnyście tuż po wyrzuceniu was z tego statku spróbować dopłynąć do brzegu, a nie czekać na ratunek. Wszystko, co zrobiłyście, to stanie w miejscu i wydzieranie się na siebie. To już się zaczyna robić nudne. Susie: No ale co z tego? Prędzej czy później i tak by nas dogoniła! ZupaBekonowa: Luuuudzie a ty nie rozumiesz tego, że „odradzać” mogą się tylko człowieki z tuszu, a wy do takowych się nie zaliczacie? Susie: A od kiedy tu działa logika?! Allison: Pacznij sobie lepiej na to: (pokazuje fragment komentarza DPS-a) Allison: Widzisz? „Nie mówię, że Allison nie żyje” To na pewno ja jestem tą figurą! Ja wciąż żyję! ZupaBekonowa: Zależy od interpretacji... Allison: Dobra, teraz to już serio wyolbrzymiasz. Po prostu nie masz argumentów. ZupaBekonowa: Co? Mam! To, czy napiszę o was TERAZ, nie ma żadnego związku z tym, czy nadal żyjecie! Alliosn: Ehe ehe. Was. Susie nie żyje. W sensie, nie żyje-nie żyje. Susie: CO?! ZupaBekonowa: Słuchajcie, myślę, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu. Dlatego grzecznie proszę, żebyście... Siostra: Co to za człowieki? Allison: Nie wierzę. Nawet swoją własną rodzinę skażasz tą niepoprawną polszczyzną. ZupaBekonowa: Nie martw się, to tylko dwie dziwne panie, które próbują mi wcisnąć odkurzacz za 40000000$. Susie: Że jak?! Siostra: Ale go nie kupisz, co nie? ZupaBekonowa: nope. ZupaBekonowa: Zmykaj stąd lepiej zanim zanudzą cię tymi swoimi reklamami na śmierć. Siostra: To wywal je przez okno. ZupaBekonowa: Dobry pomysł. Susie i Allison: NIE!!! Siostra: Idę stąd, nara. ZupaBekonowa: Bierzcie przykład z dziecka i raczcie stąd łaskawie wyjść. Alliosn: Nie. ZupaBekonowa: To może inaczej: tam jest taki faaaajny duuuuży prostokąt, widzisz? Na tym prostokąąącie jest taki drugi mniejszy prostoookącik. Naciiiiśnij ten mały prostokącik, popchniiiij go, iiiidź trzy kroki do przodu, pociągniiiij go z powrotem i już nigdy więcej nie przekrocz progu tego domu. Kapisi? Allison: Ja nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę! ZupaBekonowa: LUDZIE! To jest koniec! K-o-n-i-e-c! Będziecie w następnym tekście! Susie: Ale przecież mógłbyś... moooogłabyś... mogłobyś? Allison: Mogłobyście, moglibyście... ZupaBekonowa: … Susie: Dobra nie ważne. Chodzi mi oto, że jest taka możliwość, że ty byś napisaaaaa... napisałooo... ZupaBekonowa: … Allison: Skąd mamy niby wiedzieć, czy ty facet, czy baba? ZupaBekonowa: A nie widać? Allison i Susie: NIE! ZupaBekonowa: Dzięki. Allison: Po prostu chcemy tam być, i tyle! ZupaBekonowa: Gadacie tak, jakbyście miały się już nigdy więcej nie pojawić... dla mnie ten temat już dawno był skończony. Jak coś chcecie, do idźcie do DPS-a, bo to on pisze ciąg dalszy. (brak rekacji) ZupaBekonowa: Seeeerio. Ja już zaczynam tracić cierpliwość. Wyjdźcie stąd, póki wam jeszcze ładnie mówię, WON MI Z CHATY. Alliosn: Nie. Będziemy tu aż do skutku. Możemy tu nawet zamieszkać. ZupaBekonowa: NO CHYBA W TWOIM ŚNIE. Czy do was naprawdę nie dociera tak prosta rzecz? To już jest koniec! Nie ma już nic! Jesteśmy wolni, możemy iść! To już jest koniec, możemy iść! Jesteśmy wolni, bo nie ma już nic!!! Susie: Właśnie. Możemy. Ale nie musimy. ZupaBekonowa: … ZupaBekonowa: … ZupaBekonowa: ….......................................................... (wyskakuje przez okno) Allison: WRACAJ TU TY ŚMIECIUUU!!!